1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling a heated area on a window for a wiper rest. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automated method of controlling a heated park area on a windshield for a wiper blade on an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During cold environmental situations, ice may form on the windshield of a motor vehicle. The wiper blade may freeze within the ice and thereby prevent operation of the wiper blade or cause damage thereto upon operation of the wipers. This situation is possible in vehicles with defroster nozzles positioned in a manner which does not completely defrost the area on the windshield where the wiper parks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,133 to Hanle et al. ('133 patent) describes a rear window having embedded resistance heating wires to defrost the park position of a rear window wiper blade. The heated portion is operable when a switch is manually functioned by a driver to energize the defroster wires in the rear window. Therefore the driver must operate a separate switch to activate defrosting of the wiper rest area. The '133 patent lacks a description of how the defroster operates when the voltage of the electrical system can not support operation of the defroster, in which case operation of the defroster would draw an excessive current and disable other aspects of the vehicle, including the starter.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an automatically operated heated wiper rest area. It would also be desirable to operate the heated wiper rest area with consideration of the vehicle charging system.